Brutal Romance
by BizNastyRollins87
Summary: Justin Gabriel is in an abusive relationship with Randy Orton. He doesnt know what to do that doesnt lead to Randy hurting someone he loves. But a love sick John Cena comes to his very needed rescue. But will he save him in time or will Randy go to far?
1. Secrets

**Title: Dark Dreams**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Randy Orton**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Abuse, Swearing, Harmful sex..**

**Authors Note: Well I was very pissed last night at Summerslam, incase you didn't watch it I wont say a word but it was a waste of a trip -_- … But either way enjoy and hope you like.**

Chapter 1:

Secrets

"So ill see you tomorrow?" Wade asked with a smile.

"Yea." I said and grabbed the door knob.

"Good night and have fun." Wade said and chuckled.

"Night and tell Mike I said hi." I said and smiled.

"Will do." Wade said and walked to his and John's room. I opened the door and walked into the bedroom to find a very pissed Randy

By the way my name is Justin Gabriel. My "lover" is Randy Orton.

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy asked and got in my face.

"With Wade." I answered and took a couple steps back.

"What were you doing with Wade?" Randy asked and got closer to me and pushed me against the pole that was attached to the bed.

"Talking." I whispered, Randy smiled and laughed before his face turned serious again.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit." Randy growled and slapped me.

"Its not bull shit it's the truth." I said and held my cheek. He pushed me down on the bed and I scurried up to the head board hoping that would keep Randy away.

"Oh so whenever your our late with some other guy your just talking right?" Randy asked and slowly crawled up on the bed.

"Yes and im not always with guys the other day I was out with Barbara." I said and I was shaking.

"Oh you and your cute, little lies." Randy said and chuckle. I shivered as he ran his hand up my leg.

"Im not lying." I whispered and Randy slapped me again.

"Now I want you to position yourself into a comfortable position, because you will not move unless I tell you to." Randy growled into my ear.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked whispering as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"This is how I punish little sluts like you." Randy growled and took off his shirt. I whimpered alittle he took off his belt. He looked over the article of clothing and smiled. He smacked my across the face with it and it made a loud smack. I grabbed the cheek he hit me on and I felt the tears slide down my face. I laid down on my back and Randy smiled. He got on top of me and ripped my shirt off. He licked my chest and started unbuckling my pants. I struggled trying to get him off me but it lead to another slap. He took my pants off with ease and traced a line down to the tip of my boxers with his tongue.

"R-R-Randy please don't do this, p-p-please." I begged, but Randy got back up to my face.

"Say one more word and you wont be walking tomorrow." Randy growled and kissed me. He pulled away when I didn't kiss him back.

"Randy I know your not like this please don't do this I didn't do anything I swear." I begged but Randy sneered and his right hand connected with the side of my temple and knocked me unconscious.

xXx

I woke the next morning under the covers and Randy's arm around me. I didn't remember falling asleep but then the memories of last night flooded my brain. I got up but I felt a hand on my arm.

"Where you going Angel?" Randy asked and gave me an innocent smile like he hadn't done anything.

"To take a shower." I answered and hurried into the bathroom. That's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing clothes

_He could have at least dressed me_. I thought and turned the shower on. I felt so sore… so violated…. And betrayed. I felt sore and violated because of what he did and I felt betrayed because he was never supposed to hurt me. But he did and it made me feel scared to be around him because I feel unsafe with him. Ill never know when he might lash out. I opened the door and winced from the pain. I stepped in and leaned against the wall. I checked my self over to make sure I didn't have any bruises, I did have some but they were small and on the inside of my thighs.

xXx

I got out of the shower and was drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around my waist to inspect my face. I had a big bruise on my cheek and my eye was slightly swollen.

_How fuckin nice_, I thought to myself. I sighed and walked out of the room. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and looked around for Randy. I didn't see him anywhere so I let the towel drop to the floor and put my boxers on. I heard a laugh and turned around to see Randy staring at me.

"Youre too cute." Randy said and smiled. I blushed alittle and slipped my pants on. I felt Randy's eyes burn into my arm but I didn't look back at him.

"Angel." Randy said and I turned towards him and put my shirt on.

"Yes?" I asked and Randy stroked my cheek and I winced.

"Im so sorry." Randy said and bit his lip. I didn't say anything as I walked into the bathroom.

"Listen I need to cover this up with make up and you told Mike you would meet him at the gym so just go." I said and got out my make up kit.

"What are you going to do today?" Randy asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hang with Heath and Wade like I always do." I answered and turned to him.

"Are you going to talk to John?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, Maybe." I said and sighed.

"Well ill see you later then." Randy said and walked to the door.

"Bye." I said and closed the door. We'd been dating for about 5 years now. I met Christian during his time in TNA. I started working there and it only lasted for like 2 years. But we became best friends and he introduced me to Edge who had brought along Randy. We actually went to this bar, and lets just say me and Randy hit it off. I unzipped the small bag and got out my blush. I frowned at the fact that I actually had to use this. I never used it all that much, especially not when I was just walking around. But I put it on anyways.

"Oh and Angel," Randy said and came back in "don't tell anyone about what happened last night or you will regret being born." Randy waved and left. I held back the tears that threatened to fall. This wasn't the first time I was in an abusive relationship. Ive been in about 6 or so and I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen with me and Randy. But of course it did. I was always kicked around because of my orientation and taken advantage of because I liked to date bigger men. I was thinking about dating Evan Bourne. He was small and wouldn't hurt a fly, he had a big heart and was hopeless romantic. But he was dating Alex Riley so that blew away my chances. My second option was Wade, I knew he wanted me and I would probably make Heath explode from happiness if we did (in other words he REALLY wants us to date). Then it lead to my third option: John, he REALLY, REALLY wanted me (he even came out just to be with me) but I turned him down saying I wasn't really in the mood to have a relationship, he was sad and I heard he even cried. I felt so bad about it and I couldn't tell him the truth. I looked into the mirror and you couldn't notice the bruises so I grabbed my phone and called Heath.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh hey man."

"Don't you look at your caller I.D. before answering?"

"No.. am I supposed to?"

"Yes that's why its there."

"Oh um well anyways."

"Im on my way over."

"Oh ok ill tell Wade."

"Ok bye."

"See yah soon."

I hung up and laughed at Heath's stupidity. I walked out the door and made my way to the parking lot. I walked forward and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped at his touch and he took his hand off my shoulder.

"Hey Just." John said and smiled.

"Oh hi." I said and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

"No." I lied but I couldn't tell if John could detect that. He grabbed my chin and made him look up at him.

"If you need to tell me anything, you can tell me." John said and brushed my cheek.

"I have to go." I said and walked to where I was supposed to meet Wade and Heath. I saw them and smiled a bit.

"Hey Justy." Heath said and patted my back. I winced alittle and Wade frowned.

"You ok?" Wade asked with a face full of concern.

"Yea." I lied and faked a smile.

"You sure?" Wade asked.

"Yes." I said and laughed half-heartedly.

"Lets go then." Heath said and smiled. I saw Randy leaning against his car and talking to Mike with a smile on his face. It reminded me of what we used to be like. A happy couple that couldn't stay away from each other and loving each other and just smiling all the time. Now Justin wanted to be away from him as much as possible. They got into the car and I sat in the back seat. Wade and Heath were talking in the front seat but I didn't pay attention because I had to many things on my mind. I knew that what Randy was doing wasn't going to stop unless I said something to someone but I didn't want to risk someone wonderful like Wade or Heath to get hurt. So who could I tell? I sighed and looked out the window.

( TO BE CONTINUED XD )


	2. Lying Is Harder Than It Sounds

**Title: Brutal Romance**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Randy Orton**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Abuse, Swearing, Harmful sex..**

**Authors Note: By the way I made this to were they just started the Corre incase you wanted to know. Feeling so much better.**

Chapter 2:

Lying Is Harder Than It Sounds

We found Zeke already waiting for us at the arena with a big smile on his face like usual.

"Glad to see none of you died." Zeke said as we walked with him to our locker room.

"I was going to kill Heath for how loud he snores." Wade said and Zeke laughed.

"I thought you were sharing a room with Mike." Zeke said.

"I was and I could hear Heath through the wall." Wade said and I looked at the ground.

"You ok?" Zeke asked and I looked up.

"Yea why?" I asked.

"Youre usually all jumpy and happy and smiling and making Heath yell and today your kinda like depressed like something happened." Zeke said.

"Oh im just not really feeling good today I guess." I said and shrugged.

"You sure?" Zeke asked.

"Yea, im fine though." I answered and faked a smile. Wade and Zeke started talking but I just looked at the floor.

"Don't be so sad Justy." Heath said and elbowed me playfully.

"Don't be so yelly then." I said.

"Why can I not be yelly?" Heath asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Why can I not be sad?" I asked.

"Because I hate it when your sad, and so does Wade and Zeke." Heath said and smiled.

"Its nothing though." I said and Heath put his arm around my shoulders. Sometimes I think he thinks were dating…

"If you say so." Heath said and started talking about something completely random.

xXx

The day went like normal. We practiced and went out to lunch. I was with Wade. Heath, and Zeke until 9 p.m. It was kinda hard not to tell them the truth but I had to do it so they wouldn't get hurt. Now me and Wade were standing in front of the room I shared with Randy.

"So have a nice night and ill see you tomorrow at 12." Wade said and smiled.

"Sure, you bringing Mike?" I asked.

"If he's not doing anything." Wade answered and hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled. He kissed the top of my head and let me go. He ruffled my hair before turning down the hall. I sighed and opened the door. It was quiet at first, so I walked into the bedroom.

"Hello Angel." Randy said and I turned around.

"Hi Randy." I said and Randy stroked my cheek. He smiled and slapped me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy growled and pushed me against the wall.

"I was with Wade, Heath, and Zeke." I said and tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh so you got laid more than once." Randy said and got in my face.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." I whispered and Randy chuckled.

"And why wouldn't you?" Randy asked.

"Because Wade is dating Mike, Heath is my best friend and straight, and Zeke is in a relationship." I answered and Randy slapped me again.

"Don't give me that bull shit." Randy said and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Its not bull shit." I said and Randy pulled me over to the bed.

"This is how I punish little sluts like you and this time youll go through it instead of blacking out." Randy growled and shoved me down on the bed. He got on top of me and took his shirt off. He licked my face and ripped off my shirt. He looked into my eyes and I could tell that tonight was going to be a very long night…

xXx

I woke the next morning and rubbed my face. Randy's cum dried on it over the night and I felt a couple tears slide down my cheeks. I looked to my side to see Randy sleeping with a smile. I got up and went into the bathroom. I heard a groan come from the bedroom so I turned on the water. I got in the shower and sobbed.

_Why would he do this to me? Doesn't he love me? Or does he just want sex from me? What did I do to lose his trust? _

Questions keep flying through my mind and I wanted to know the answers…. But I would never know unless I ask but I was to scared to approach him. I just sighed and stood under the scorching water. I had to tell someone about it, someone who could take on Randy and come out victorious if needed. Someone that was strong and that would help me for no reason at all. Someone who cared about me. Someone who loved me. Then one person popped into my mind.

xXx

I walked back stage and headed to his room. I found it and knocked on the door and prayed he was in there. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Justin." He said and moved aside so I could come in.

"Hi." I said and crossed my arms over my chest and entered the room.

"What's up?" He asked and I looked him in the eye with my face inches from his.

"John I need your help." I said and he pressed his body against mine.

"Anything love." John said and brushed my cheek.

"I need you to promise if I need you, that you'll be there." I said.

"I promise." John said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine. I pulled away and out of his grasp.

"Did I do something wrong?" John asked.

"That's not the kind of help I need." I answered and John looked down.

"Oh Im sorry." John said.

"Umm maybe some other time." I said and John brushed my cheek.

"Ill be here anytime you want me." John said and smiled. I blushed and walked to the door.

"Don't tell Randy about this though." I said and left. I knew John was confused but he'll figure it out some other time…

(TO BE CONTINUED XD)


	3. No More Worries?

**Title: Brutal Romance**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Randy Orton**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Abuse, Swearing, Harmful sex..**

**Authors Note: Ive been gone for like a week or so but enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

No More Worries?

I sat in the locker room by myself wondering when the rest were going to get there. They usually weren't late but they were today. After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened and Zeke walked in with a smile.

"Hey Justy." Zeke said and ruffled my hair.

"Hi." I said and half smiled.

"What's wrong buddy?" Zeke asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I lied and Zeke gave me a look.

"Theres something, now I haven't been with you that long to know you but I can tell youre a pretty happy guy and now youre all gloomy and staring off into space and not saying much or bouncing or yelling 'Naw Mean?' with Heath and laughing and having a good time." Zeke said.

"Im just maturing." I said and smiled.

"Ok, whatever you say." Zeke said and shook his head. I bit my lip as Heath walked in.

"Wheres Wade?" Zeke asked and Heath shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know." Heath said and Zeke sighed.

"He's probably-" Zeke began but was but off by the door opening and Wade walked in with a small smile.

"Looks like someone's happy." Heath said and smiled.

"Do I not have a right to be happy?" Wade asked.

"No you have to be sad and strict all the time." Heath said and Wade smacked the back of his head.

"That hurt." Heath said and touched the back of his head.

"It was supposed to." Wade said and smirked. Zeke laughed and the show started.

xXx

The show was over and I was getting nervous. Randy was supposed to be home any time now. I hope he wouldn't be in such a bad mood. I sat on the bed trying to steady my breathing, which was kind of working. I heard the door open and slam shut. I tensed alittle when the bedroom door opened. Randy walked in and I looked at him with a small smile.

"So what did you do today?" Randy asked.

"Well me and Heath won the tag team titles and we worked out at the gym." I answered and put my hands on my knees. Randy bit his lip and knelt down in front of me. My heart started to race as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Oh my dear love." Randy said and gently pressed his lips against his. I kissed him back and laid down on the bed as he got on top of me. I smiled to myself thinking that to night was going to be like usual. But he pulled away with a wicked smile and brang his hand up and smacked it across my face. I made a small whimpering sound and Randy laughed.

"Feels good doesn't it you little slut." Randy growled and got off me.

"Randy please don't do anything to me I didn't do anything." I whimpered and Randy smiled.

"Oh im not going to do anything." Randy said and smiled. He stood up and out his hands on his hips.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked.

"I want you to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Randy said. I breathed a small sigh of relief and slipped under the covers. He placed a small kiss on my temple and brushed my hair. I closed my eyes and felt Randy's lips brush against my ears.

"I love you Angel." Randy whispered and I drifted into unconsciousness.

xXx

I woke the next morning feeling so much better, and not so sore. I felt a hand brush my cheek and I looked at Randy's smiling face.

"Love." Randy said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to spend the day with you." Randy said and I smiled.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Randy answered. I snuggled into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and for the first time in what seemed like ages, I felt safe to be by my lover Randy Orton.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**So it seems like Randy wants to be Mr. Nice Guy… But sorry for the long absence missed you soooooo much, I was having some computer problems blah blah blah… But thank you for being so patient and yes I am back till like Wednesday.**


	4. Terrible Ending

**Title: Brutal Romance**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Randy Orton**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Abuse, Swearing, Harmful sex..**

**Authors Note: Second time Ive posted today! :D Enjoy my minions! **

Chapter 4:

Terrible Ending

I was walking out of the shower and I felt hands on my hips.

"Oh hi." I said and turned around. I pressed my body against Randy's with a smile.

"Who else would you expect?" He asked and took my wrist.

"No one of course." I answered.

"Unless you were expecting to see a lover from a previous night that you slept with you little whore." Randy growled.

"The only person Ive slept with since we got together is: you." I said and Randy's grip on my wrist tightened and I tried to pry his fingers off… but of course he was too strong ): … He pushed me up against the wall and bounced my wrist off it. I screamed in pain and held my wrist close to my chest. I know its either broken or fractured. I felt tears build in my eyes and I begged them not to fall. Randy grabbed my face and smashed out lips together.

"This is how I treat dirty little sluts like you." Randy growled and shoved me to the ground. I sat there watching as Randy slid down his pants and boxers. I whimpered as Randy put his head on my lips. I kept my mouth closed my Randy pinched my nose. After my lungs started to hurt so I opened my mouth and Randy shoved his dick in. I gagged as he stuck his dick in further down my tight throat. Randy was moaning and grunting so loud… I felt tears slide down my face as Randy grew close to his climax. Randy pulled his dick out and held my head in place as his cum squirted out on my face. I gasped and started shaking. Randy laughed and pulled his pants up. He patted my head and left the bathroom. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed.

xXx

I was sitting in the Corre locker room by myself waiting for Wade, Heath, and Zeke to get there. I heard the door open and I looked at the floor. A hand grabbed my collar on my shirt and threw me against the wall. I looked up to met the eyes of Randy Orton.

"What the hell Randy, you scared me." I said but Randy slapped me.

"I don't want to hear a word from you." Randy growled and he hit my head against the wall like five times and I knew I was bleeding. I whimpered and watched as Randy grabbed the top of my trunks. I closed my eyes and I swear I heard the door open. I felt Randy being pulled away and I slumped to the floor and brang my knees up to my chest and cried.

"You okay man?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I looked up to none other than John Cena. I shook my head and he hugged me. I cried onto his shoulder and I felt a hand brush my hair. I looked up to see Wade he had tears in his eyes and he hugged me. I heard some rustling and I saw Randy being taken out by some cops. He looked at me with a pleading expression.

"Babe come on, I wasn't hurting you. You liked it." Randy said and smiled. I shook my head and looked back down. Wade kissed my temple and I smiled.

"He'll never hurt you for as long as I live." Wade whispered. John stood up and so did Wade. They both stretched their hands out to help me up and I thankfully accepted them both and sniffled. Heath rushed over and pulled me into a hug. I saw Mike and Wade walked over to him, they started whispering and Alex hugged John from behind, they started whispering and Heath was still hugging me. I sniffled and hugged him tighter. Today was a good day because all of the pain, violation, and betrayal ended. I never had to deal with Randy's bullshit again…

***THE END***

**This is the end. Hope you likey.**


End file.
